


Dark Blue Stain

by choikanggoo



Series: dark blues, locked doors and clueless minhyuks [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikanggoo/pseuds/choikanggoo
Summary: Kihyun is too tired to care to know why Hyunwoo and Wonho are naked together in a locked bathroom.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: dark blues, locked doors and clueless minhyuks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Dark Blue Stain

_Something’s definitely wrong_ , Kihyun thought. Changkyun and Jooheon were sitting properly on the couch, too properly that Kihyun’s motherly instincts have easily picked up that something’s wrong.

Kihyun got home after a very tiring day. He had vocal training in the morning, a cancelled lunch date with Hyunwoo to give way to his company meeting, and a variety show filming with Minhyuk. He wonders how the latter still has energy to go out with his other friends when he’s too tired to put his shoes on the rack, and it’s only three in the afternoon.

“Hyung, have you had lunch?” Changkyun chirped.

“No.” Kihyun narrowed his eyes yet still refused to address that there’s an elephant in the room. “Where are the others?”

“Hyungwon hyung went out to buy something. Hyunwoo hyung is in the shower. Wonho hyung is, uhm—“ Jooheon nudged their youngest.

“—designing a shirt for his stage outfit.” Changkyun continued.

“Okay.” Kihyun slammed his bag loudly, making the two jump in their seats. He went to the kitchen to rummage through their fridge, remembering that he had to sulk because, again, Hyunwoo cancelled on him.

“Jooheon, is Hyungwon there yet?!” He heard Wonho yell from the bathroom at the end of the hall. 

The way Kihyun whipped around to glare at the younger two made his neck hurt, but he has a bigger problem at hand.

“You two,” He smiled bitterly. “Didn’t you say Hyunwoo is showering?”

“Err, hyung—“

Kihyun stood up straight when he saw the bathroom door opening, the same bathroom where Wonho shouted from.

“Jooheon-ah, can you call Hyungwon and tell him to hurry, please?” Hyunwoo asked, peeking his head out of the bathroom, still not seeing Kihyun that’s still in the kitchen. He must have been not wearing his contacts. 

An orange tuft of hair popped from behind Hyunwoo before a pair of widened eyes also showed up. What made Kihyun storm his way to them was the sight of skin that’s definitely lighter than Hyunwoo’s — _they’re naked together?!_

“What the hell!” He bellowed, shocking the leader who had just finished squinting at him.

“Kihyun, wait!” Wonho called, visibly scampering for his clothes, yet Kihyun was already storming to his bedroom, angrily locking up after making sure he has Hyunwoo’s master key.

Behind the closed door, Hyungwon arrived, raising the black bag containing bottles of fabric bleach.

“What did I miss?”

  
  
  


By dinner time, Kihyun has decided that maybe Minhyuk doesn’t deserve his wrath and maybe was as tired as him so maybe he deserves dinner after a long day at work. After all, he had been a reliable bandmate during the shooting and nothing like his usual role as villain in Kihyun’s life.

He texted him a ‘where u at’, and when Minhyuk replied that he’s on the way home, ‘im hungry’, he decided to get started on making dinner for two.

Upon opening his door, however, his arm was grabbed by Hyunwoo who was sitting on the floor by his bedroom.

“Kihyun-ah,”

Okay, so maybe going out and getting takeout would be a better option.

“Let me go, I’m meeting Minhyuk outside.” He tried to shrug away from his grip but Hyunwoo is just the strongest man in their group.

“No, Kihyun, talk to me first.”

“Why don’t you go talk to Wonho hyung instead?”

“It was a misunderstanding. Let me explain, please, Kihyun.”

“I don’t know. Maybe if you didn’t lie to me about your inexistent company meeting and subsequently showering with the hottest member in our group.”

Sure, they are in the middle of the fight and Hyunwoo made Kihyun jealous but he can’t help being envious.

“I thought you said you like me the most?” He pouted.

“Oh, please.” Kihyun rolled his eyes which made Hyunwoo grip him tighter. “I’m sorry that I find your new guy hotter than you.”

He shocked the lithe man by pulling him close against his chest. Hyunwoo released his arm but locked him in place with his two hands around his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, please. Wonho’s not my new guy. You’re the only one for me.” Hyunwoo leaned his chin against his neck. “Hear me out, Ki?”

“Fine. But watch me shower with Minhyuk too.”

“I’ll prefer to watch you shower alone, thank you very much.” The leader winked, snickering before hoisting Kihyun up against his torso, holding him by the thighs and running to his own bedroom. The other members can only sit as Kihyun screamed in Hyunwoo’s arms.

The white Balenciaga shirt Hyunwoo bought as their subtle couple shirt before they even started dating, stared up at him from the older’s bed, sporting a very obvious dark blue stain right in the middle.

“This isn’t _the_ shirt, is it?”

“It is.” Hyunwoo rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I wanted to wear it to the lunch date because I saw you leave wearing yours, but Wonho splattered paint on it.”

“What, because you were in the shower together?”

“No! Apparently, he was too engrossed in his designing, so when I went to his room to say that I was about to leave, he was shocked by my entrance and forgot that he still has his paintbrush in his hand. And I cancelled on the lunch date because I didn’t want you to come home and see the shirt stained.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you were showering with him.”

“We weren’t showering. We were in the bathroom trying to get rid of this stain, but we couldn’t find where you put the bleach so we sent Hyungwon to buy them, but he didn’t know which one to buy so it took him an hour only to buy one of everything.”

“I get why you’re naked but why is Wonho hyung shirtless too?”

“He was painting his shirt.” Hyunwoo answered, avoiding Kihyun’s deep stare.

“Bullshit.” Kihyun was about to leave but Hyunwoo was quick on his feet, blocking the younger’s way to the door with his big build.

“Okay, okay.” He heaved a sigh. “I kind of told Wonho that you said you liked my body best but he said you also said that he’s the hottest member, so I let my man pride get the best of me and we ended up naked together in a locked bathroom.”

“So who’s hotter?”

“It doesn’t matter.” The older man shamelessly dropped a kiss on Kihyun’s cheek. “As long as you like me best.”

When he pulled away, his heart squeezed painfully upon seeing Kihyun’s resting bitch face. The younger wordlessly went to his side before walking past him then out the door. Like the good puppy of a boyfriend he is, Hyunwoo followed Kihyun closely, Kihyun-arm-length away just in case he locks up in his bedroom again. On the contrary, though, Kihyun only strolled to the living room, where he threw his backpack. Hyungwon and Changkyun were side-eyeing the two while trying their best to focus on the TV.

“I know it’s been a while since we started dating and I haven’t really bought anything for you so I thought that since you got us couple shirts, I could get something like that for the both of us as well.” He rummaged on his bag, reemerging when he took out a black velvet box.

That was the cue the two youngest needed to pause Frozen II that was playing and peel their eyes off the TV. Surely, Kristoff’s dilemma was less interesting than Kihyun’s actual and live proposal.

“Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo’s voice trailed off, eyes beginning to water. Changkyun threw popcorn to his mouth as Jooheon and Wonho joined the audience.

The contents of the box weren’t visible when Kihyun opened it but the bright glint reflected in Hyunwoo’s eyes made all of them stand on their toes.

“Try to allow Wonho hyung to splatter paint on this one too and I’ll really break up with you.” Kihyun announced, detaching the silverwork from the clasps on the box then slipping it on his boyfriend’s hand...

  
  


down to his left wrist.

With the click of the lock on the watch, the four others clapped their hands, with Jooheon wooting and Wonho shouting, “That’s a win for the gays!”

“I love you the best, hyung.” Kihyun smiled up at Hyunwoo with all his dimples showing. 

  
  


Something’s wrong, Minhyuk would think as he stepped into their shared apartment. Kihyun’s shoes were on the floor of the foyer instead of its neat place at the rack and his bag was strewn on the couch instead of his room.

Upon further inspection, he found said man in the kitchen, nodding his head to the beat of Alesso’s Midnight while beating eggs. Something’s definitely wrong.

“Why are you wearing a watch while cooking?” Minhyuk announced his presence. “Haven’t you gotten home like three hours ago?”

“Four.” Kihyun corrected him, unfazed.

“Ki, have you seen my charger?” Hyunwoo joined them, clad just in basketball shorts and... _is that a watch?_ “Oh hi, Minhyuk. I didn’t know you’re home. Have you had dinner?”

“What the hell, did Wonho hyung buy everyone the watch I showed him?”

**Author's Note:**

> send help how to tag


End file.
